Halloween Tradeoff
by Angel Youkai
Summary: A group of friends go as a group from YYH for halloween, another person outside the group happens to be going as Karasu. Someone desides it is a good idea to turn everyone at the school into what they are being for halloween. rated for language and underl
1. Halloween Tradeoff

This is a random Halloween fic. I'm writing it at about 12:30 in the morning, so be kind with you reviews. It was inspired by a movie and the fact that I am going as Kurama for Halloween.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Aifa, Donny, Jon. The others I do own because they are made up people.  
  
"Hey, guess what," Angel said over the phone to her best friend Aifa. "I just finished my costume. It's perfect!"  
  
"Great. I got the pants I needed," she reported her status.  
  
"This is gonna be the best Halloween ever! The rest of the group finished their costumes too. I cannot believe the five of us are going to be the main characters of Yu Yu Hakusho," Fay said. [It's a 3-way call]  
  
"Well, except for Koenma because he sucks. I just can't believe Donny agreed to be Kuwabara," Angel stifled a laugh. "And we all know that the only reason Jon agreed to this was so that the other girls wouldn't attack him and make him be a girl. I heard them plotting mini-skirts, make-up, and pantyhose. Not to mention a stuffed, double D bra."  
  
"Yeah, I think that would give him enough motivation to be able to dye his hair black. [Private joke, for those of us that know Jon-boy] But do you want to hear the creepiest part of our plan?" Aifa taunted them.  
  
"Of course we do," Fay answered impatiently.  
  
"I heard that Himitsu is going as Karasu," she revealed.  
  
"It figures," Fay commented. "He has the hair and the attitude. I always wondered why he and Angel never went out, they seem to suit each other."  
  
"Shut up! Just because I can be sadistic at times doesn't mean you should place me with him. Besides, don't you guys think that it's a little weird that I am going as Kurama in the very outfit that he wore when he fought Karasu?" She seemed a bit put out by the development.  
  
"Yeah, That's a big coincidence. But that's all it is, a coincidence," Fay was not the most superstitious of the three. "The only reason you picked that was because it is really easy to make and you hate pink."  
  
"I think we should get down to more serious business," Angel suggested.  
  
"But this IS serious," Aifa said with a slightly whiney edge to her voice.  
  
"I know, I know. Don't whine; it gives me a headache," Angel got tired of it pretty quick. "But I was more referring to the issue of Hishi. I know she just started the Dark Arts, but I have it under good authority that she already has the gall to attempt the Forbidden Ones."  
  
"Is she trying to get herself killed?! Most dark wizards don't even have that kind of stupidity!" Fay had a tendency to yell. "Even if she survives a FAILED attempt to cast ne, she'll have at least every light witch in the country on her ass. They may even hold a Council!"  
  
"Fay, breath," Aifa said, trying to calm her friend. She was sure that Fay was about to go into cardiac arrest over the situation.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll figure out a solution to all this," Angel was calm, as always.  
  
"Yeah," the other girls agreed and they all hung up.  
  
Unfortunately, Monday and Tuesday went by quickly. Everyone was excited about Halloween on being on a Friday and a lot of classes were either cut short or missed because of assemblies. Wednesday was a half-day and the Elective Fair, so all classes stayed in IGS [homeroom to those of you who are not students of BCA] all day except when it was their assigned time to go. Thankfully all five of they group, that is, Angel, Aifa, Donny, Fay, And Jon, all had the same homeroom. So all talk, though not thought, of evil magic was pushed far away.  
  
"This so strange that I am going to be calling you 'slacker' and 'dimwit' all day instead of Jon '"Bond" Jovi' [long, but true story about the nickname]" Fay commented, as she was being Genkai.  
  
"'Slong as you don't call me 'shit-fer-brains' I don't care, though I would probably answer to it anyway," he joked.  
  
"Well, you've got the attitude pretty much down," Angel commented with her infamous half-smile.  
  
"And you've got the Look down," Aifa joked.  
  
"At least I don't have to do much acting to be like Kuwabara," Donny joked at himself.  
  
"Nah, Donny, you joke a little more than he does, but other than that, he's little smarter. There isn't anything we can do about that," Angel joked back at him.  
  
"Yeah, but at least I get higher than a seven on my tests without even studying," he continued.  
  
"Ok, I can see that line of discussion getting ugly," Fay interrupted. "Besides, that was getting creepy. Like, doppelganger creepy. Angel is supposed to be serious, Donny is supposed to be quiet, and Jon is supposed to be the Joke Master."  
  
"Hon, your schizophrenic paranoia is kicking in," Angel joked with another half-smile.  
  
Thursday passed, long and boring. Finally, it was Friday, Halloween. It had come with no chance to discuss Himitsu or Hishi. Their only reminder had been occasionally passing them in the hallways. Now, they were going to regret that very much...  
  
Well, what did you think? I had planned to make a very long one-shot, but the plot unfolded so nicely and became ever more complicated. I am getting tired and I have to finish this before the week I out so I can post it before Halloween, I know all my fans are saying: work on your other stories, dammit! But inspiration is a fickle thing. And I promise to try to post other chapters of other stories soon, High school is taking a lot of my time, you know? 


	2. The Switch

Halloween is almost here and my costume is almost done. It is perfect. It looks almost exactly like the outfit Kurama wore for his battle with Karasu. Enough about me, let's get on with the story. Quick note first: This is mostly from the second person POV of Angel.  
  
'They'll see, they'll all see. Anyone that ever doubted me or my power will pay.' Such were the thoughts of the very disturbed teenager known by the name Hishi. She was standing on the roof of the school just after the announce reminders to go to IGS[homeroom].  
  
"Ish loch quattuor fluvius insulae..." she chanted as dark clouds began to circle over the school. She drew out a knife and cut a deep gash in the palm of each of her hands. Then, she raised her arms and let the blood flow down her body. As soon as it touched the school, there was a bolt of lightning and Hishi was thrown backwards.  
  
* * * * * * * Meanwhile, downstairs all the students were filing to there rooms, completely unaware of what was going on around them, let alone something happening on the roof. And in Room 122, a group of Yu Yu Hakusho characters were complimenting each other on their costumes and discussing the usual things like copying each others homework and how they were coming up with the money to hire an assassin to kill their "List" of hated teachers... same stuff as any normal high school students.  
  
"Fay, that was such a good idea to come as the young Genkai," Angel commented.  
  
"Thanks, I was going to go as the old version, but then I was watch that old Halloween episode of Buffy where Ethan Rayne turned them all into their costumes and I thought better safe than sorry. I mean the only change it required was the hair dye which I hadn't bought yet anyway."  
  
"Which reminds me, I have to go fill this up at the fountain," Angel held up a strange shaped bottle with a weird bulb inside. They all gave her a funny look. "It's gonna be my bottle of juice from the Tree of Former Life," she explained.  
  
"Oh," they all said. She left the room to fill the bottle with the stuff from the fountains that could very well be juice from the Tree of Former Life, for all anybody's been willing to risk tasting it.  
  
AS soon as she returned, bottled in hand, the lights blinked out. Because it was still early morning, only 7:30, it still dark out so there was very little light to see by. The lights came back on a moment later, but something had changed. Angel felt different. She looked down and for some reason, her chest looked flatter... She had wrapped her chest up tightly so her breast would be less prominent, but they hadn't looked that realistic. She ran her had down her chest and it was completely flat. No, scratch that, it had defined muscle, but not large enough to be her own. She ran her hand down a little farther and she was no certain that things were not as they were before the lights went off.  
  
She looked at Aifa, who had gone as Hiei, but Aifa was not standing in front of her. It was actually Hiei. She/he also seemed to be discovering that something was amiss. She looked at the other three people in their group (who had gone as their own gender!) And didn't see Jon-boy the jokester, Donny the Hispanic football player, and Fay the pacifist. No, she saw, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai.  
  
"Ah, guys, I think something weird happened," Donny/Kuwabara spoke first. Before anyone else could comment on that rather obvious statement, the room, along with the rest of the school burst into chaos. Confused students and teachers in the form of monsters, ghost, vampires, several Harry Potter's, Frodo Baggins', and an odd assortment of other creatures and carcasses frantically ran through the hallways.  
  
"Studio, now!" Jon/Yusuke decided to assume his role as "leader" of the group. They all ran upstairs to the theater art studio which was right at the top of the stairs and right across from cafeteria 2. They knew they would space to think in there because they had thought enough to put what they liked to call their "Vampire Warding Spell" on it prior to this event. Basically, it kept any unwanted people, creatures, etc., from entering uninvited.  
  
"What's that your carrying, Fay?" Angel/Kurama asked when she noticed a rather large pumpkin in Fay'Genkai's arms.  
  
"It's Brittany! She decided it would be cute to be a pumpkin for Halloween," she seemed very... not happy.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Aifa/Hiei exclaimed. "We have to try to maintain order without killing anyone. Plus we have to try to fix this."  
  
"Why don't we try joining up with the people who came as like Harry Potter and superheroes and all those other kinds of people who could help us?" Jon/Yusuke suggested.  
  
"They probably already have their hands full..." Angel/Kurama reasoned. " I do have an idea to keep the rest of the city safe."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A barrier around the school, I have the perfect plant. Don't ask me how I know that... But I may need more power than just Shuuichi... thank the gods I made a bottle of juice from the Tree of Former Life..."  
  
"Are you sure you should be using that up in the first mod of the day?" Fay/Genkai asked wisely.  
  
"I'll only use a little bit... Fuckers, I just realized Himitsu is Karasu."  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see Kurama say 'fuckers'," Donny/Kuwabara seemed easily distracted.  
  
"Now I see why Hiei makes fun of Kuwabara all the time... "Aifa/Hiei commented dryly.  
  
"Hey man, I am try to distract myself from the fact that I am no longer Donny *L______," he defended.  
  
"Dude, I'm a dude," he/she countered.  
  
"Dude, I just saw Hiei say 'dude'," Jon/Yusuke was catching the syndrome.  
  
"Can everyone just stop?" Fay/Genkai had to be the voice of reason. "We have a crisis situation on our hands. Let's try to deal with it like adults."  
  
"But we're teenagers... Now youkai teenagers," Jon/Yusuke wanted to be difficult and give Genkai a hard time.  
  
"We have to try to use this to our advantage. Use our character's knowledge of... themselves and our knowledge of what's going on. But remember, we have to try to not get absorbed by it. We're already starting to. If that happens to the rest of the school, this world is in a lot of trouble," Angel/Kurama said, trying , but barely managing to follow her own advice of not getting absorbed by Kurama. "I'll go put up the barrier and try to subdue as many as I can."  
  
"I think we should stick together," Jon/Yusuke said. "We did in Maze Castle and we won. We are not the Scooby gang."  
  
"It was not US in Maze Castle," Aifa/Hiei said, brining his attention to what he was saying.  
  
Kurama/Angel took a sip from the jar and walked cautiously out the door, followed by the rest of the group. It was a very good thing he/she had been careful, because there was someone just outside the door that no one would want to bump into, literally.  
  
"Hello, Kurama," Karasu/Himitsu drawled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know many of you hate cliffies as much as I do, but I needed something good to end the chapter with. Expect the next update hopefully Thursday. It will be an action-packed chapter. 


End file.
